


open window

by redgoth



Category: South Park
Genre: Coping, Depression, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: sometimes, when the room is too hot, pete opens the window. and then doesn't shut the window until every inch of his body aches in regrets. craig knows this.





	open window

**Author's Note:**

> i've technically been dead since like august and i come back bearing something only i care about. woo!

Everything hurt. Breathing hurt, just lying there hurt. Under a mound of quilt and blanket, his body ached. The cold always made his joints hurt. Made his chest tight.

He really should get up and close the window. He knew this. He’d done this enough times to know that’s the simple solution. He knew it’s his own fault, but at this point, he wasn't positive that he actually _could_  get up.

The warmth of the room had been stifling, at the time. At the time, he’d felt motivated enough to push the window open, letting the cool December air flood the room. But now, an hour later, he had succumbed to the enthrallment of his bed, calling his name to just give up and lie down.

He couldn’t even sleep like this. He just lied there, lacking motivation to get up and close the cause of his pain, shaking and wrapped up under all the blankets in his possession.

He was breathing hard when the door to his bedroom creaked open, and Craig stood in the doorway. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been lying there, the warmth leaving his body. He lifted his eyes to meet piercing blue.

“You’re doing this again?” Craig asked, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame. Pete exhaled.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“Oh, don’t apologize to me, you’re only hurting yourself.” Craig sighed, walking in and pulling the door shut. “Get up.”

Pete hesitated. “I can’t…”

“You can, and you will.” Craig sat down on the bed beside him. Gently ran his fingers through Pete’s unwashed hair. Pete cringed.

“Stop, I’m gross.” He grumbled, rolling away from him. Scooting towards the edge of the bed.

“You are,” Craig smirked, “but that doesn’t stop me from loving you.”

Pete huffed. He rolled off the mattress, onto the floor, standing up with little grace. “You’re a sap.”

“And you need it.”

Another hesitation. Pete shut the window. “Yeah.” He mumbled. “I do.”

Craig smiled. “Come here.” He mumbled, shifting to more comfortably lean against the wall, holding his arms open for his lover. Pete smiled, slowly falling back onto the bed, crawling into his boyfriend’s arms. “I love you.” Craig whispered, nuzzling his nose against Pete’s hair. “Greasy hair and inability to shut the window and all.”

“I love you, too.” Pete closed his eyes, curling deeper into the hold. “I’m almost certain you’re fifty percent of the reason I’m not dead yet.”

“What’s the other fifty percent?” Craig grinned.

“Dogs,” Pete answered, “and music. And those days when Michael calls me, high off his ass to tell me I’m his best friend and that he loves me.”

“I’m glad those things keep you going.” Craig chuckled. He sighed. He pressed a kiss to Pete’s hairline.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Pete mumbled.

“I could say the same about you.” Craig whispered back. Pete stayed quiet. He squeezed Craig a bit tighter. Craig knew the meaning of the gesture, and he shifted around to lie down next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him as they cuddled tight, eyes closing and breathing mellowing, together slowly drifting into a gentle slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> back when i was. far more depressed than i've been in recent years, i would leave the window open, because i liked the fresh air. but as i got older, and the weather got colder, that method would come back to bite me in the ass, because the cold weather would start making my chest ache and i didn't want to leave my blanket cocoon to shut the window, i just wanted to die. and i'd stay there until my cousin (who i shared a room with) would come home and tell me to _shut the fucking window, jesus it's freezing what are you doing????_


End file.
